


Reinforcement

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Capsicoul - Freeform, Desk Sex, Get Together, M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Top Phil Coulson, bottom!Steve Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve gets a new office at SHIELD, he takes his reinforced desk with him, and has a little one-on-one time with his boyfriend in celebration.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcement

The best congrats-for-your-new-office present that Steve received was a desk from Tony; the frame was reinforced with a vibranium core, and it could take a stampede of elephants over the top without breaking.

He nodded in approval as he looked around. After he agreed to do work for SHIELD, both with training, strategy, maybe even handling eventually, Steve was given his own corner of an office; and, as he worked his way up, his own space. He had lots of places to hang pictures, and had put up old photos and sketches of his family and friends from long ago, as well as pictures of his new friends.

"How are you going?"

Steve looked up, and smiled at his visitor. "Hey, Agent Coulson. Doing just fine. Do you think I should have a plant? Miss Potts gave me a book on feng shui, and I don't really understand it, but—"

"If there's a likelihood that you won't be around to take care of it, I'd say no."

Steve nodded. "Okay. That's one thing down."

Phil cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Sure. C'mon in."

He strolled in, and sat down opposite Steve. "As you settle in, you'll get more of a feel for what you want around. These decisions don't have to be made quickly."

"I guess," Steve said, and he tapped the pencil he insisted on having against the wood panelling of the desk. "Are you free for lunch?"

"For lunch?" Phil asked. Then he smiled slowly. "At the moment, yes."

"Half past twelve, in the canteen?"

"It's a date." Then Phil's cheeks turned pink. "I mean, not a date. That's just an expression. I mean, it's—"

"You don't want it to be a date?"

"I…" Phil's mouth opened and closed several times, and then he swallowed. "That could be considered a loaded question, Captain Rogers."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, but he wasn't feeling contrite. "I wouldn't mind if you thought it was a date."

Phil grimaced. "Captain—"

"Agent."

"…Agent Rogers, people have to be on the same page with these matters."

"Do you want it to be a date or don't you?"

"Rogers—"

"I wouldn't offer it as a possibility if I hated the thought."

Phil cocked his head and pursed his lips, just for a minute. "Are you saying that you want it to be a date?"

"I'm saying I'd like to call it that, but we don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

Steve watched Phil's face change colour several times, and he worried that his colleague might have heart failure. Finally, it settled on something in the range of medium pink, and Steve relaxed as Phil smiled again.

"It's a date," he said confidently, and Steve grinned.

 

There wasn't much time between missions and disasters to get used to his office, before Steve was promoted another level of classification, and moved to a room just down the corridor. He thought it was pretty silly, but Phil assured him that that was how it worked in the normal world, and that it was nice to have something like that at SHIELD. Fortunately, Thor was in the country, so between the two of them they managed to move the desk to the new place.

"Now we're right across the hall from each other," Phil said, leaning on the doorframe of his room opposite. Steve's lips twisted into a smug little smile.

"How convenient," he said. Phil's eyes widened, just a bit.

It'd taken several weeks of courting before he asked Phil to take him to bed. It didn't take too much convincing, especially after Steve reassured him that he wouldn't be desecrating a national icon. Perish the thought. Since then, Steve was definitely in favour of sex, and the idea of putting Tony's present to illicit use was looking more and more attractive.

No one was nearby. If Clint was, he'd disappear if he knew what was good for him. So Steve darted across the hall, grabbed Phil by the tie, and pulled him backwards into his shiny new office. He closed the door by pushing Phil up against it and crushing their mouths together. He registered Phil turning the key, and moaned softly at the thought of what was about to happen, and how they were probably breaking about a dozen rules. But, damnit, this was too good an opportunity to miss.

"Sit on my desk," Steve said, undoing Phil's tie. Phil raised an eyebrow, but obligingly walked over to the desk. "Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Clothes off," Steve said. He bowed his head, and looked at Phil through his eyelashes. "Please? Or even just open your belt… undo your trousers… push `em down… and your underwear?"

His own pants felt tight as Phil licked his lips. He obeyed, while Steve stripped himself from the waist down. The computer and other equipment – and stationery – were all still in boxes around the office, and even the chairs were covered in plastic. Only the desk was ready for action. Steve grabbed lube and a condom from one of the boxes, though, the one he wouldn't let anyone else handle.

"Is this all right?" Phil asked. He was sitting on the edge of the desk. Steve shook his head, and strode up to his lover.

"A little further back," Steve said; then he lifted Phil by the waist and placed him in position. By the way Phil's eyes darkened, he still didn't mind being manhandled.

"That's one way to do it," he murmured.

"Mind suiting up?" Steve said, and he held out the condom. Phil obediently rolled it on and then slicked up, while Steve worked himself open, bending slightly over the desktop to keep his balance. Phil helped him, which was almost enough to bring him to the edge.

"How are you going?" he said. Steve liked it when he asked him that.

"I'm nearly ready," he said. "Just gimme a sec."

Phil nodded, and shuffled back further. Steve capped off the bottle when he was done, and then crawled onto the table. It took him a few moments to work out the logistics of this, and he felt kind of embarrassed that he hadn't given this enough thought. Phil just watched him with a tender smile.

"Okay," Steve said. Phil moved back further, and it was just enough room for Steve to swing his knee over to the other side, and straddle his boyfriend.

"You're adorable," Phil said.

"Not exactly the most arousing words you could've said, Phil."

"That's Agent Coulson to you while we're at work."

Steve shivered. "Yes, sir."

"Are you expecting to be punished for your insolent behaviour?"

"Uh… no, sir. I'm sorry. I've tried to be good…"

Phil stroked behind his ear, and his stern expression softened. "You've done very well, Rogers. I won't punish you. I think it should be a reward." He kissed Steve's neck gently. "Do you want to take your reward?"

Steve couldn't speak; he just nodded. Phil rested his hands on Steve's thighs, but let him take the lead. Steve got Phil in hand, and then sank down slowly, stopping every so often, until he was fully seated on Phil's lap. He rested his forehead against Phil's, and breathed deeply and evenly. He was still getting used to this, even though he loved having Phil inside him. The agent had already worked his way into Phil's mind, and was making his way into his heart. Just because they were kind of doing things out of order, it didn't matter. All that mattered was being together.

"You okay?" Phil whispered. His breath tickled the hairs on Steve's neck.

"Yeah," he said. "Will you help? I don't want to do this alone." He smirked. "I prefer to share my rewards."

Phil's chuckled vibrated through his chest, and less appropriate places. Steve thanked his excellent muscle tone – and all that exercise in the gym – as he raised and then lowered himself. It wasn't smooth, not until Phil tightened his grip and set a proper rhythm. Then Steve was able to hold onto Phil's shoulders, just enough to keep himself grounded, and worked them both with a bit more speed. His own hard-on rubbed against Phil's chest (fortunately he'd had the hindsight to unbutton his shirt), and he clenched himself around the erection splitting him open with each thrust. The sensation of Phil's strong legs working to push him up each time Steve came down… it was enough to send him rushing right to climax. He gasped loudly, and clamped down.

"Phil," he choked out. "Oh, fuck. Phil!"

Then Phil's chest was covered in Steve's release, and he sucked a bruise into Steve's neck as his own orgasm hit. Steve wished that love bites wouldn't heal so quickly on him. Still, maybe if he was lucky, he'd have time to show it off before it could disappear.

"Oh, God. Steve." Phil panted, and held him close. "Damnit. Does this mean I have to send a thank-you note to Stark?"

"Will it take some of the sting out of it if you tell him how we used it?"

"It could," Phil said, and he kissed Steve's neck again. Steve bent his head so that their lips could meet, and sighed into the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For the bottom!Steve fest. Don't say I don't spoil you.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
